poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle against the villains and Yang's soldiers
This is where our heroes and the O'Connells battle against the villains and Yang's solders in Ed, Edd, n Eddy vs. The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor. veiw Willy and Mr. Great White keeping look out with their telescopes Mr. Great White: Those scally-wags will be here very soon. solders squat down Qin Shi Huang: Clear a path to the Golden Tower. Prove yourself to me. Queen Chrysalis: You heard him, my Changlings. clear a path! nod to their queen and they all start leading Yang's soldiers to the tower General Yang: over the diamond, then orders his troops The Chameleon: All goes well. We will soon reach Shangri-Lai in no time. solders get in position Mr. Great White: Okay, let's get ready! slides down the pillar with Willy behind heroes then get in different potions and get ready to fire General Dedrich: READY!!! Alex O'Connell: off tape Rick O'Connell: Let's get them a old O'Connell welcome! our heroes You guys ready?! Percy: Ready! Hugs: Got it! General Dedrich: AIM!!! General Yang: commands Rick O'Connell: Fire! General Dedrich: Fire at will! Edd: FIRE!!!! heroes start firing at the soldiers and Changlings Spongebob: using his rifle Megatron: Come on! Let's head for the other side! villains starts going around Rick O'Connell: Bazooka! Mr. Krabs: Hit the deck! fires Rick O'Connell: Fall back! Sergeant Calhoun: 2 can play at that game! General Dedrich: his bazooka several times bazookas fired and bricks fall Rusty: several rockets and the ground into front of most soldiers have craters blown in it Rick O'Connell: Alex! Follow me! Yang and some solders cross the bridge Uray: They're crossing the bridge! takes cover General Yang: his troops Rick O'Connell to Alex]: We gotta take out those bazookas! General Dedrich: Indeed! General Yang: Rick O'Connell: Go! turn around and fired 1206: in his mirror and sees the villains coming up from another angle On the right! the villains Megatron: There they are. with our heroes is looking through his telescope keeping lookout Mako: Well, who do you see? Willy: I see them all and Changlings and Decepticons are leading. Mucker: You guys know the plan. with the others bazooka's explode Rick O'Connell: Fall back! Move, move, move, move! solders move up Rick O'Connell: Time to go to plan B! Blow up the tower! Johnathan: Hey, I'm actually a little concerned about plan B! Couldn't we got to plan C? Thomas: Just do it! We'll cover you! Johnathan: Come on! All right, let's go, let's go! Alex O'Connell: Johnathan: Come on. Oh, be good. battle continues Spongebob: dual wielding with his revolvers Plankton: AAAAAAHHHH!!!! Squidward starts firing at the villains with his Thompson some of our heroes begin to draw fire at the villains with the others Johnathan: a liter and takes cover Rick O'Connel: a soilder General Yang: Set up a crossfire! Move it! Ming: Rick O'Connell: out of ammo Evelyn: My last one! Mimg: for something Yetis appeared Vinny: Abominable snowmen!? Mucker: What the?! Edd: Those aren't Abominable snowmen! They're Yetis! Ying: Please! I need your help! These soldiers are evil! Johnathan: She speaks Yeti? Elsa: That's amazing. Yetis attack some of the soldiers General Yang: Shoot! Kill them! Johnathan: Why do I'' always have to save the day? Rick O'Connell: I hate it when the kid's right! his Thompson at a soldier and then starts attacking it Johnathan: Get the other ''guy! Rick O'Connel: so Thanks! heroes start killing soldiers Ming: Trouble! Mako: WHAT?! solider appears but a Yeti throws him Alex fights with Yang General Yang: You can die slow or you can die fast. a Yeti throws him Qin Shi Huang: up Johnathan: Yes, yes!, yes! lights Yeah! I did it! laughs Oh, Mother, I did it! Time for a retreat, I think. sees a Yeti I'm on your team! I'm a team player! "One for all for me" kind of thing! They dynamite, all this dynamite! We should get out of here! with our heroes Arry: There are the Crusaders! Bert: Let's get em! fired Scootaloo: Watch out! took cover Eddy: Dudly, take out their guns! Dudley: Arry: Ah! Bert: the others Rick O'Connell and Alex O'Connell: the Emperor Qin Shi Huang: an ice berg Spongebob: AAH! HIT THE DECK, RICK O'CONNELL!! Rick O'Connell: Whoa! Back off! Back off! Lin: Run! Yetis: roaring Johnathan: I hate mummies! They never play fair! Qin Shi Huang: the tower Alex O'Connell: Dad! Dad, what are you doing? Rick O'Connell: the tower Alex O'Connell: Over here! Over here! Over here! Qin Shi Huang: to shoot fire Alex O'Connell: Oh, no! fires Everyone: Rick! Qin Shi Huang: an ice slide Rick O'Connell: falls Qin Shi Huang: a fire ball light points the way Qin Shi Huang: Shangri-La. Ling: out a sword Johnathan: That's a diamond. I could use a diamond like that. our heroes heroes continue to fire at the villains General Dedrich: his guns Take them down! Gordon: You will not provail! Rainbow:' 'her M4' YAH!!!!' Princess Luna: her Thompson Nightmare Moon: firing her Sten gun Princess Luna: her sister Princess Celestia: Let's do this, Luna! 2 fire their guns at the villains Cadance and Shining Armor join their Celestia and Luna, followed by Twilight, and finally Thomas Discord: a few feet behind Willy Now, I've got you. Category:Stuingtion Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Battle scenes Category:Hiatt Grey